The Bee and Strawberry
by Vukhal
Summary: Soi Fon finds out that she has feelings for Ichigo, and Ichigo discoveres the same thing. Will they go into a relationship? Will it actually work? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

_**'THE BEE AND STRAWBERRY'**_

_**This fan-fiction is dedicated to IchigoxSoi-Fon**_

_**I looked at the reviews i got from the previous two, and have decided to improve ny writing.**_

_**I hope you all enjoy this story, constructive criticism will be highly valued.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

''_**The Introduction'' (Rescue Ark Finale)**_

**After Aizen's betrayal and grand escape with Tousen and Gin, everyone was quite shattered. They knew that the threat was gone… For now. Their lives continued as they were before. Ichigo was as stubborn as ever, Orihime was also back to her regular energetic, and to some extent strange behavior. Chad retained his coolness, and Uryu his prideful, yet quite prick-ish Quincy attitude.**

**They were staying in the residence of Kukkaku Shiba, and that didn't yield very well for Ichigo... Seeing as how he couldn't even look at Ganju without starting a fight, as well as the fact that Ganju's sister was quite… Sadistic.**

**It was a sight to behold, Ganju fighting Ichigo… And Kukkaku wins. T****oday however, it was rather different. Lunch-time was quite peaceful, which was weird for Ichigo as he never could have a meal in silence. Firstly there was his Dad, now this. Others were just glad that they could have a meal in peace.**

'_**Now…I am stuffed.'**_** Thought a relatively relaxed, yet a bit wary Ichigo.**

**He was still expecting that someone to charge at him. Zaraki, Ikkaku, Renji… The list of people that wanted to fight him seemed…Endless.**

**Ichigo stood up, and started slowly making his way towards the entrance of the Kukkaku mansion. **

**Upon noticing this, Orihime out of sheer curiosity and care for Ichigo decided to ask.**

''**Where are you going Kurosaki-kun?''**

**Ichigo turned around, put a hand on his head and said-''Well, I did intend to go on a walk…You can join me if you are up for it.''**

''**I-I'll stay here Ichigo-kun, I have something important to do.'' responded Orihime nervously.**

''**Suit yourself.''**

**Upon hearing that Ichigo nodded, then went outside. He started staring at the valley in front of him, it was so calm… So serene, so….Perfect.**

'**Hmm… Why is it so peaceful.' This was the first thought on Ichigo's mind. He wasn't the type of person that would take this atmosphere for granted. He checked every direction, since this seemed like a trap.**

**This attitude of his saved him, as he was able to spot something with the corner of his eye.**

**All of a sudden, a massive figure swung a blade at him. It was none other that Kenpachi. Due to Ichigo's awareness, and quick reflexes he was able to evade Kenpachi's vertical swing. He then took Zangetsu of his back, and took his 'battle-stance'. Upon seeing this, Kenpachi did the same.**

''**WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?'' yelled a Ichigo who was bursting from anger.**

''**YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME, YOU LUNATIC!''**

**Kenpachi couldn't help but start laughing. Now this made Ichigo furious, even if he wanted to avoid single combat with Kenpachi… He was so furious that he decided to stay and fight.**

''**What's so funny Bell-Head?'' asked Ichigo.**

**Kenpachi got a grip on himself, and said mockingly ''You really are an idiot.''**

''**Why yo...'' Ichigo started saying, but couldn't finish before Kenpachi charged him again.**

''**AHAHAHAHAH, WHEN YOU ATTACK.'' yelled Kenpachi excitingly, right before sending a slash his way.''YOU ATTACK TO KILL!''**

**Ichigo had anticipated the trajectory of Kenpachi's blade. He didn't dodge, he decided to parry the attack. He was uneasy about fighting Kenpachi, but that was the only way of making him get off his back for a while. Upon parrying, their blades grinded against each other producing a screech. Air around them turned heavy, you could feel Ichigo's anger and Kenpachi's excitement.**

**The reiatsu emitted during this clash had drawn a lot of attention. It could be felt all around the Soul Society, but nobody dared to investigate seeing as how it was none other than Kenpachi that was fighting. The only person that dared to go and find out what was happening, was none other than Soi-Fon.**

**Ichigo and Kenpachi locked on to each other, looking for an opening. This was the clash of the two strongest men in Soul Society, a battle equal to those of titans.**

**Kenpachi started to send many blows towards Ichigo, overwhelming his defence. Ichigo had to dodge out of there, so he flash-stepped a few feet away.**

''**Oh, come on Ichigo… You are no fun.'' said Kenpachi who seemed a bit agitated, yet still happy.''I want to see your Bankai.''**

**Ichigo just grunted angrily, right before yelling ''BANKAI!''**

**He wouldn't usually do this, but something about Kenpachi made him more than upset... Or angry for that matter. The cloud of smoke that formed around them disappeared, Kenpachi had seen Ichigo. His Bankai was a bit smaller than the ones he saw, but he didn't underestimate the power he felt.**

**Ichigo disappeared, and suddenly started reappearing all around him. He then exclaimed angrily and loudly ''You are going to regret forcing me to do this Kenpachi!''**

**His tone changed, a lot… This made Kenpachi excited, he knew how powerful Ichigo is, and finally he stopped holding back.**

''**It was about goddamn time!'' yelled Kenpachi hastefully, before removing his eyepatch.**

**After that, the real battle began. Their clashes made the ground sink in, both giving it all they got. Ichigo had an advantage that he used, and that was his incredible speed. It could arguably rival that of Yoruichi's. He slashed Kenpachi a few times, not receiving a single wound.**

**This entire event was observed by Soi-Fon,who thought **_**'His power is incredible, but he is undisciplined. Sure, he CAN beat Kenpachi, but I could still obliterate him.'**_** It was rare for Captain Soi-Fon to take an interest in someone, let alone be impressed.**

**Finally the two stopped fighting, but only upon hearing ''Kenpachi, you will stop this.''**

''**And why should I do that?'' He asked.**

**Ichigo knew that voice, he had heard it before. The shock overwhelmed him**** when ****Soi-Fon came out of the shadows and said ''Because, you will have to deal with the Head-Captain if you don't.''**

''**Okay, fine. Just don't drag the old man into this, he can be quite annoying.'' exclaimed Kenpachi disappointingly before walking away.**

**He really wasn't satisfied, he wanted to fight more. However it was better for him that 2****nd**** Squad Captain arrived when she did, seeing as how he didn't stand a chance.**

**Ichigo turned towards Soi-Fon and exclaimed ''Thank you, I thought that I would have to kill him.''**

**Soi-Fon just nodded and disappeared, leaving Ichigo alone once again. Despite all that, he was still wary of his surroundings.**

'_**I'll go to the forest on top of Sogyoku hill, I shouldn't encounter anyone there.'**_** Thought Ichigo.**

**He did not know that Soi-Fon didn't go away... She was 'tailing' him. There was something about him that she found interesting, but not only his power. To her he seemed too perfect... Strong, Agile, Strong-Willed, he had quite a lot of good aspects about him.**

**He used shunpo to get there, then started walking deeper and deeper into the forest. He felt a presence, as if he was being watched. He spotted a shady figure lurking amidst the trees. Ichigo pretended not to see anything, so he could catch him or her off guard.**

**Ichigo stopped in his tracks, and that put the figure on edge.**

_***Shiba Mansion***_

''**Did you all feel that?'' asked worryingly Uryu.**

**Chad and Orihime nodded.''Ichigo is fighting.'' simply stated Chad.**

''**I'd say was, I can't sense his reiatsu anymore.'' quickly added Uryu.**

**Orihime was quiet, but her heart was beating like crazy, and her mind racing. She was scared, she didn't want anyone to get hurt, especially not Ichigo.**

**It took her some time, but she finally voiced her opinion.**

''**We need to go there, and make sure that Kurosaki-kun is okay!'' exclaimed Orihime. In her voice, anyone would recognize the amount of affections she had to have towards him. Her voice sounded worried, it was quite loud, yet still shake-ish.**

''**I'm sure that Ichigo's fine.''said Chad. ''You really don't have anything to be concerned over.''**

**Chad seemed rather cold, even for his cryptical self. However he did have a point, Ichigo was no weakling.**

''**As much as I hate to admit it, Chad is right.'' Said Uryu is a way that would seem jealous.**

**These words made Orihime calm down a bit, but to their (un)luck she started cooking for them. Her food was something even a god couldn't stomach, but they let her anyway. Orihime was the 'weak-link' of the group, and they wanted her to ease up a bit.**

_***Sogyoku Hill's Forest***_

**Ichigo just stood still, and waited for the perfect moment to strike. He saw a small opening, and decided not to miss it. He caught the figure, and went down with her. It was none other than Soi-Fon, and upon seeing that he turned around mid air. He hit the ground and she fell on him.**

''**Are you alright?''-asked Ichigo, who was slightly concerned.**

**Soi-Fon opened her eyes, they were quite close… Their noses were almost touching. ''Of course I am!'' Yelled the small Captain, who felt quite embarrassed.**

**She quickly jumped up, turning around in the process. It was so that Ichigo wouldn't see her face… It was beeting red.**

'_**He will probably tell this to everyone, and make me look weak.'**_** Thought Soi-Fon. She was entirely closed with her feelings, and was quite paranoid. In her mind, feelings were for whimps.**

**Ichigo said calmly ''You are Soi Fon right? Why were you following me?''**

**Upon hearing that, she got a hold of herself and said blissfully ''IT'S CAPTAIN SOI-FON TO YOU RYOKA!''**

**Now Ichigo got a bit annoyed, his eyebrow started twitching. He finally mouthed ''Listen, either tell me why you were following me, or piss off!''**

**Soi-Fon was surprised at his lack of formality, and for that matter fear. She knew that Ichigo was well aware of who she is, yet didn't seem to care.**

**Soi-Fon finally spoke, in a tone quite softer than that of her usual ''Well, it was to some extent a test. I wanted to see what you are capable of, and you didn't disappoint. I wanted to train you so that your potential wouldn't go to waste Ryoka.''**

**Ichigo didn't like the way that sounded, to him she was calling him weak. But our Strawberry can be quite slow sometimes.**

''**What nerve…You are calling me weak!'' yelled Ichigo. The sound of his voice indicated that he was provoked by her statement.**

''**I wasn't, but…'' said Soi-Fon in a cold manner before disappearing. She then reappeared behind Ichigo, with a blade to his throat. ''You still aren't as strong as you think Ryoka.''**

'_**Wow, she's fast.'**_** Was the only thing that came to Ichigo's mind.**

**Upon taking some time to compose himself, he mouthed ''Fine, I will train with you.''**

'_**I really didn't exp…'**_** Soi-Fon thought, before being interrupted by Ichigo.**

''**But only if you beat me in single combat!''**

**There was some seriousness to his tone, he really wanted to test himself. Zaraki was one thing... He is a loose cannon. However Soi-Fon is the complete opposite.**

'_**I knew it… He reminds me of Lady Yoruichi… In so many ways.'**_** Thought Soi-Fon before facepalming. ''Fine.''**

**Ichigo didn't wait a moment, he just yelled ''BANKAI!''**

**He went her way, with a sword thrust… But she wasn't there. Ichigo felt pain, a second after that a mark appeared on his chest.**

''**You see, if I stab you there again… You'll die.'' Exclaimed Soi-Fon coldly. She was expecting him to panic, and surrender.**

**Upon hearing ''Looks like you're serious, so I'll be too!'' she was even more drawn towards Ichigo.**

**He grasped his sword with both hands, embalming it in a black and red glow. He again tried to thrust her, but only chipped her shoulder. Soi-Fon blocked the pain, and used Flash-Cry to knock him into a tree.**

**Ichigo wanted to get up, but Soi-Fon was right above him. Her sting was right atop his mark, a little movement would cause him to die. ''What now? Come on, finish it!'' yelled Ichigo, but there was a bit of fear in his voice.**

**Soi removed his mark, and than exclaimed with what could only be happiness ''You are strong, and you are my student now, plus you are probably the best one I have.''**

**Ichigo sighed in relief, and then added ''So where are we going to train?''**

''**Ryoka, you and I ar…'' Soi started saying before getting rudely interrupted by Ichigo.**

''**GODDAMNIT! Call me Ichigo!'' He loudly, and quite angrily exclaimed.**

**Soi-Fon couldn't help but laugh a little bit. Now she started feeling weird…Not even Lady Yoruichi could make her laugh, yet this man did. After that she felt something in her stomach…A unknown feeling for her at least.**

**When she stopped laughing, she finally exclaimed-''Okay, we will discuss about our training.''**

**Both of them took a seat on a branch, and started talking. It wasn't long before they agreed that they would train here in secrecy. Then they started chit-chatting, and that was rather unusual for the 2****nd**** Squad Captain. They talked about training, fighting, and people.**

**They were having fun, but it started turning dark. Ichigo said ''I am really sorry, I would love to stay a bit more… But my friends are a bit paranoid so I have to get going.'' You could feel the remorse within his voice, he wanted to stay longer.**

**Upon hearing that, Soi mouthed ''Could you stay a bit more please?''**

**This seemed a bit peculiar, to Ichigo and Soi. She knew he had to leave, and she had to as well, yet she didn't want to.**

''**I guess I could stay a bit longer, yeah.'' Said Ichigo, who was slightly worried what this is all about.**

**This statement made Soi feel happy, but before she could think her word through… She sputtered ''What do you think about me Ichigo?''**

**This shocked both him, and her. Soi started blushing up a storm, there was something about Ichigo that made her feel woozy and light-headed around him. Ichigo wasn't fairing much better either.**

'_**Why did she ask me that? I'd say she likes me, but she can be unreadable at times'**_** Thought Ichigo. He needed to chose his next word carefully, so he said ''From our little talk, I'd say you are a good person, you aren't capable of being informal… But all in all I like you.''**

**He gave her one of his warm, big smiles… In order for her to not be frightened by his words. She found her lap to be quite interesting, mostly because she was lit up like a christmas tree. Nobody had ever said something like that to her. It isn't like Ichigo could only say that, he couldn't add the rest of his thoughts since he would sound like a perv.**

**He saw that she was extremely shy, and decided to act while he can. He would be probably the last person to act like this, but there was something about her that was alluring to him.**

'_**He is going to tell this to everyone and t…'**_** These were her thoughts, right before Ichigo lifted her head with his left had, looked her in the eye… And then kissed her.**

**It was something she didn't expect to happen. She would kill anyone who even tried to kiss her, but she didn't mind Ichigo. ****The kiss lasted for a very long time, but finally Ichigo and Soi separated… Both as red as Renji's hair.**

''**I'd say that we should go back now, we will meet again tomorrow morning right?'' Said Ichigo in a tone that didn't know if it wanted to be either happy, shy or embarrassed.**

**Meanwhile Soi was at a loss for words. She just numbly nodded and went towards her barracks. Ichigo and her shared the same thoughts like **_**'Did that just happen?'**_** or **_**'What will I do now?'**_

**They were both quite uncertain about what to think, this was a delicate situation for the both of them. It was their first 'relationship' to some extend, so a lot of overthinking was involved.**

**They just slowly went their merry ways, feeling both happy and uneasy at the same time. However it was to be expected.**

_***2**__**nd**__** Squad Barracks***_

**Soi Fon slowly made her way into the barracks courtyard, and saw Omaeda slacking off. She told him to drill the men, yet he didn't. Much to Omaeda's surprise the Captain didn't even yell, nor look at him. Upon seeing that, he decided to ask due to sheer curiosity… Even though he would regret it later.**

''**Are you alright Captain?''**

**Soi Fon turned around, and gave him an icy glare. Omaeda then just went to his quarters, before he would get punished. Soi Fon slowly did the same thing.**

**She sat on her chair, feeling tired… But was unable to sleep. Her mind had been running **_**'Ichigo… Do I love him or...?'**_**. Those thoughts were plaguing her mind, seeing as how she was a devoutee to Lady Yoruichi. The woman who didn't ever have a romantic interest, finally snapped. And her 'crush' was none other than Ichigo Kurosaki.**

_***Shiba Mansion***_

**Ichigo returned to the mansion, and noticed the entirety of his friends… Alongside the Hell-Cat herself waiting for him.**

''**What were you doing?!'' Asked Uryu.**

**There was some sort of worry within his tone. Even though Ichigo was a soul reaper... He WAS still his friend, and upon clashing with Zaraki… Even Uryu had a right to worry.**

**Ichigo recognized that tone, and just asked ''Uryu… ****Seriously... **Are you of all people worried about me?''

**This remark made the whole room burst into laughter… A Quincy who allegedly hates Soul Reapers, was worried about Ichigo.**

**This had hurt Uryu's pride, so he said ''Well, I felt that Zaraki gave you quite the thrashing so I wanted to confront you about it first.''**

**This triggered Ichigo's nerves, he started yelling and mostly behaving like a child. Kukkaku saw this, and decided to stop it… In a very painful manner.**

**There was a lot of screaming involved, at least from Ichigo... Yet somehow Ganju also got into this mess, and well... I'd say he ended up with a far worse punishment than Ichigo. For those wondering, Ichigo simply got his ass handed to him... By Kukkaku.**

**Finally Yoruichi, being the curious cat that she is ****decided to ask ''Now seriously. Where were you Ichigo.''**

**Ichigo told them about the fight with Zaraki, and excluded Soi-Fon from the entire story. He didn't lie to them, he told them an alternate truth. Everyone seemed to belive him, well with the exception of Yoruichi that is. However she didn't voice her opinon, she just blankly said ''Alright, let's eat.''**

**Her suspicions were confirmed by Ichigo saying ''Ummm, I'm not hungry. I'll just go to bed.''**

**Yoruichi knew she couldn't approach him directly to see what the problem is, so she just said ''Fine.''**

**Everyone knew something was bothering Ichigo, he wasn't on edge like always… He was rather soft. Nobody voiced their thoughts which were something along the lines of **_**'What's wrong with him'**_** or **_**'Is he feeling alright?'**_

**With that Ichigo separated from the group once again, and went straight into his bedroom. Much like Soi, he couldn't get a minute of shuteye. All these thoughts, just roaming through his head… He was a mess, seeing as how he couldn't sleep… He went on outside to prepare for training.**

**He just took Zangetsu, and some of Uryu's first aid supplies, then shunpo-ed towards Sogyoku Hill.**

_*****__**2**__**nd**__** Squad Barracks***_

**While Ichigo was preparing for training, so did Soi. She packed some food, water and essentials. Soi had also made a different kimono for Ichigo, since the one he was wearing seemed to be too big and hindering. It was the same thing, but it was tighter, and didn't have sleeves. She started planning out the training pattern.**

**They were rather similar, Ichigo and Soi. There were a few differences, but their behavior and power 'addiction' were something that had… 'Drawn' them to each other.**

**When she was finally done it was around 7 or 8 A.M...And OH man was she tired. However she just shook it off, and went for Sogyoku hill.**

_***Sogyoku Hill***_

**Ichigo found a nice spot to have one final lay-dow before the training begins. It was a nearly flat rock, so he removed his upper kimono and placed it on the rock. After standing and looking at it for a few minutes, he slowly sat on the kimono… Staring at the sky as he did it.**

**It was serene, and that was one more reason to just relax. He caught a glimpse of Soi, as she flash-stepped behind him.**

''**Hello Ichigo.'' Said Soi happily.**

**Ichigo slowly stood up, turned towards her and blankly said ''Hey.''**

''**And why is it that you are laying down?'' Asked Soi, while crossing her arms as if she was pouting.**

**It took Ichigo a moment to concentrate, seeing as how he didn't sleep ''Umm… Oh yeah, I didn't get any sleep last night.'' He said it in a sort of embarrassed manner. Soi read through it, she knew the reason for him not sleeping was her.**

'_**I seriously didn't expect that from him, he isn't usually this tense.' **_**Thought Soi-Fon. She then mouthed ''Well, I didn't get any sleep either… So we are on the same ground. However my guess is that you are scared.'' **

**She didn't really mean that, but she knew it was the only way to wake him up from his half-sleep. It didn't take long for Ichigo to warm up, as he was doing that he heard ''Come here!'' **

**Ichigo ran towards Soi, just to see her holding a kimono.**

''**Umm…A kimono?'' Asked Ichigo, who was confused beyond sanity. But he continued ''We aren't going to wash and iron clothes as traning, right?''**

**This earned a chuckle form the small Captain, which was a thing that he liked to do. Seeing as how Soi was quite rough, and very sociopathic Ichigo enjoyed making her laugh.**

''**Okay, now put this on… This kimono is a bit tighter, and hasn't got any sleeves.'' Exclaimed Soi, with glee.**

**It might be because she thought he would look amazing in it, or the fact that she made it for him. When he changed into his new kimono, to her eyes he was… The only word I could come up was breathtaking.**

_**'Wow... This feels quite comfortable, it's rather sleek... But that is better than my old kimono, it was too damn baggy.'' **_**Thought Ichigo.** **It didn't take him long to realise that she actually took the time... To make something for him. He then turned towards her.**

**Upon seeing her stare at him with a blush, he teased her a bit ''If you are trying to undress me with your eyes… I'd say I would be nude right now.''**

**This remark didn't register at first, but when Soi understood it she leapt towards him. Ichigo recognized her movements, she was going to hit him with Flash-Cry.**

**He dodged it, then exclaimed with a shivering tone ''W-w-wait I was just kidding!''**

**Soi-Fon smirked, then flash-stepped behind him, and whispered ''I know, but we are sparring now.''**

**Upon hearing those words Ichigo turned around, trying to hit Soi with his knee. This however didn't happen, as she appeared above him … And well… Sent him downwards at an incredible speed.**

**Ichigo slammed into the ground, making a small crater. As he was trying to pick himself up, Soi went from the sky and hit the ground next to his head.**

**She was on top of him, with a fist stuck in a crater…. Within a bigger crater. Soi then exclaimed coldly ''I could have killed you.''**

**Ichigo put on a smile and said warmly ''But you wouldn't.''**

''**And why?'' Asked Soi in a cold, menacing voice, as she put her fist in the air.**

**Ichigo took advantage of this, and put his hand on her hip, while the other one on her cheek. That message was rather loud and clear to Soi, so she just captured his lips with hers.**

**For what seemed an eternity, the pair finally separated, and Soi found herself in Ichigo's arms. This made her feel comfortable, therefore she didn't even flinch. Soi was enjoying every waking moment on Ichigo's side.**

**Neither one said a single word, they were just sprawled there... Staring at each other. It was perfect for them. Serene weather, no annoying subordinates or fighting maniacs around. They were happy.**

_**CHAPTER 1 END.**_

**Now this was the first chapter of my newest story. It did take me a bit longer than expected to do, but then again I did have some issues I had to resolve.**

**These chapters will be in somewhat of a correlation to some the Arks.**

**And also I would like to thank Sleyman for his criticism, and the things he pointed out I should reflect and improve upon.**

**If there are any words missing... I checked this text at least 10 times, and it was fine. If you find than there are words missing, PLEASE let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 **__**'Lover's Comfort'**_

**Both Ichigo and Soi-Fon were feeling quite comforting, within each others arms that is. Neither one wanted to move, yet... Well... Ichigo's stomach growled. He was hungry like a wolf, and this triggered giggling from Soi-Fon. After a few seconds she couldn't take it anymore and started laughing her ass off. The laughter finally stopped when her tummy did the same thing... Now that was a sight to behold, the half-starved couple just laughing at each other.**

**Soi finally pulled out her lunch. She wasn't going to let Ichigo stay hungry, so she asked a really stupid question ''Would you like a bite?''**

**Ichigo held in the smartass response, seeing as how the food was hers. He just politely said ''Yes please.''**

**To his surprise, she didn't give him a pair of chopsticks... She took a peice of food with her pair, and lifted it towards him. ''He-here... Let me.'' Those were the words nervously, and embarrassingly mouthed by the small Captain.**

**Ichigo complied, as he leaned towards the food. It was quite delicious, but then... To ease the tension of the situation, took the othet pair of chopsticks and grabbed a rice ball. He then slowly moved it towards Soi-Fon, and she gladly accepted it... This 'feeding ' went on for the next 2-3 minutes.**

**Suddenly Yoruichi appeared out of thin air. ''Having fun with Ichigo, eehhh Soi-Fon?'' asked Yoruichi teasingly.**

**This was something they could not predict, seeing as how Yoruichi was the 'Godess of Flash'. Now their faces turned red... If they were thermometers, they would have bursted open.**

**''Y-Yoruichi... H-how long have you been here?'' asked a rather nervous Ichigo.**

**HE did have every reason to be nervous, he was caught by Yoruichi with his girlfriend... Who was also Yoruichi's apprentice. There was going to be a lot of devilish teasing in the future, by the Hell-Cat of course.**

**Upon hearing the words, and the tone of pronunciation Yoruichi said... With what had to be the biggest smirk ever ''Well... I just arrived. Why? Did you do something you wanted to talk about?''**

**Soi's mind registered those words quickly... Her face became even more red than it had formerly been. It took her a few seconds, but then she sputtered ''N-no, n-n-n-nothing like that happened Lady Yoruichi. Me and Ichigo we...''**

**She couldn't complete the sentence due to Yoruichi mouthing her observation. ''Oh, so you already are on first names? Wow... You do work fast Ichigo.''**

**Soi-Fon was a mess, a sputtering mess. Yoruichi looked at her, then decided to tease her some more ''It is nice that you found someone that can cope with you. Judging by his stamina... I'd say that he is a monster in the sack.''**

**Finally, Soi-Fon fainted. It was too much to handle... At least for her. Ichigo was still wide awake, but his jaw hit the floor. He is however not to blame, seeing as how Yoruichi said some rather... delicate things to Soi-Fon.**

**He finally mouthed ''Now look what you did... Could you just, I don't know... Leave US alone. I mean we wouldn't be here if we wanted to be disturbed.''**

**This statement had shocked Yoruichi, it was not... How should i put this... Very 'Ichigo-like' in her mind. However her respect towards him just rose up tenfold, judging by the fact that he so boldly spoke his mind.**

**''Fine, I'll leave you two alone.'' Said Yoruichi blankly, right before turning around. She then turned her head towards them and said ''Oh, and don't worry I won't tell anyone.''**

**Finally, Yoruichi had shunpoed away. Ichigo sighed in relief, but then turned his attention towards Soi-Fon. She was just laying 3 feet next to him, with a flushed face.**

**Ichigo decided to make a brave move, a one that if Soi was to wake up... She would probably kick his ass for it. He stood up, walked slowly towards her and picked her up. She was being carried bridal-style. He finally brought her near a tree, so he wanted to lay her down there. Soi however, despite being out-cold did not let go of him. He decided to just sit down, with her still in his arms.**

**Finally he had dropped his ass down, leaning on the tree as he did it. When that had happened, Soi-Fon put her arms around his shoulders, making herself comfortable. Ichigo put a arm around her, while he ruffled through her hair with the other.**

_**'She is so cute while sleeping'**_** Thought Ichigo happily.**

**He was just resting there, waiting for Soi to wake up. She didn't sleep last night, so she wouldn't be getting up any time soon. While patiently waiting, Ichigo slowly started to doze off into sleep... How could he not, like Soi-Fon he didn't get any sleep last night...And he also fought with her and Kenpachi, it was a miracle he was still standing. It took some time, but he finally fell asleep as well.**

**The fresh couple looked rather cute in their embrace, but as they were sleeping hours went by... Until night-time hit.**

_***Shiba Mansion***_

**''Where is Ichigo, it's 3 A.M. and he didn't arrive yet.'' said a nervous Orihime.**

**Uryu followed up ''Speaking of which, he wasn't here since morning.''**

**Chad was just silent. Kukkaku on the other hand was fuming with rage, to the unfortune of Ganju.**

**''WHERE IS THAT TWERP!'' Yelled Kukkau with a rather sadistic tone. If her voice could kill, I'd say that everyone in the room would drop dead.**

**Yoruichi knew where he was, so she decided to help him out. ''He is training in my hideout. Besides, he is there with Zangetsu... So he'll be fine.''**

**Everyone bought this, with the exception of Uryu that is. The Quincy decided to voice his opinion... Which was a rather dumb thing to do. ''Well, I hope you wouldn't mind if I check up on him.''**

**Usually this would make the liar nervous, but Yoruichi had a way of putting Uryu down. ''Be my guest, but seeing as how you lost your powers, it would take you at least 3-4 hours to walk there. Then if you actually find the shelter, and get in... hipoteticaly speaking of course. What would you do when you encounter him, who is fighting his Zanpakto?''**

**This rather long statement had finally silenced the somewhat annoying Quincy. He was frustrated, with his eyebrow twitching at incredible speeds.**

**''Fine, guys let's just go to bed... I'm sure he's fine.'' Said Uryu, who was feeling rather embarrassed.**

**Everyone besides Kukkaku left the room. She looked towards her old friend, then asked her a question... She was curious about what Yoruichi was hiding.**

**''And what is the part you aren't telling?''-asked Kukkaku.**

**Yoruichi knew that she could trust Kukkaku, so she exclaimed ''Well, let's have a sit-down somewhere more... Appropriate. Then and only then will I tell you.''**

**Kukkaku nodded, and slowly made her way outside with Yoruichi.**

_***2**__**nd**__** Squad Barracks***_

**Omaeda was slacking off all day long. He noticed that his Captain was gone, yet she still left orders and chores for him and the squad. The fat oaf didn't seem to care, he just ignored the note… But now it was night-time, and his Captain had not yet returned.**

'_**Maybe the Head-Captain sent her on a mission?'**_** thought Omaeda.**

**He really didn't know what was going on, but he still didn't want to wait and find out. He just went back to his quarters, without a single thought of what the consequences for his actions would be.**

'_**The Captain was supposed to receive this note earlier today, so I guess I have to go to the Captain's meeting tomorrow… To explain her absence, at the very least.'**_

**Just those thoughts made him feel tired… For a lieutenant he was a bit too lazy. Not even Rangiku could beat him as far as laziness goes.**

_***Sogyoku Hill***_

**The young couple was still sleeping, but was carefully observed by Kukkaku and Yoruichi. The two older women made their way there, just so Yoruichi could explain the situation… Well and to show Kukkaku that she wasn't lying. Right after, they just left them in peace. There was absolutely nothing they could do about it.**

**Soi and Ichigo just slept… Their sleep was quite deep, due to the exhaustion. However that was not the only reason why they slept like babies. Both of them were feeling comforted by their partner, to some extent I'd 'Lover's Comfort'**

_**-THE NEXT MORNING-**_

_***Captain's Meeting Hall***_

**It was early morning when all the Captains, with the exception of Soi-Fon gathered. All of the Captains were surprised, yet did not show it. Their surprise was due to the fact that none other than Soi-Fon didn't arrive on time… Or for that matter, didn't arrive at all. In her place was Omaeda as her second-in-command officer, or lieutenant if you will.**

''**And why is it that Soi-Fon isn't here?'' asked Yamamoto with a somewhat curious tone.**

**Omaeda was nervous, it wasn't every day that a lieutenant is allowed to attend a Captain's meeting… Let alone, to stand before them as a 'representative' of his Captain.**

**Byakuya grew tired of waiting for the lieutenant to speak, so he said… In his serious tone, very, very serious voice ''Speak you worm, or begone.''**

**This scared Omaeda, so he spilled everything… About his Captain's behavior and absence.**

''**Alright, I would say that what Captain Soi-Fon is doing is important.'' Said Yamamoto blankly. ''But she should have informed either me, or her subordinate as to what is or was she doing.''**

''**You may leave now, as far as your Captain goes… I'll look into it myself.'' Continued Yamamoto.**

**Omaeda bowed his head, to show respect and left the room.**

**The meeting that went on was about defending Seretei, and the Real World from Aizen's attack. They were talking about who should be stationed in the real world, and the names that came up were Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji and Captain Hitsugaya.**

**There were some mentions of Ichigo, but they couldn't find a suitable trainer for him. Yoruichi didn't have much spare time on her hands, and neither did Kisuke.**

**There were 4 eligible people that could train him. Those were Byakuya, Kyoraku, Komamura and Ukitake. Kenpachi complained as to why he wasn't on the list, but he knew the reasoning behind it. It's not training if you just want to battle you apprentice… Besides, there was not much that he could teach him.**

**Byakuya when asked will he train Ichigo stated, with a slight despise in his voice ''No.''**

**Kyoraku was too lazy to train anyone, so the question wasn't presented to him. As far as Ukitake goes, he was willing… Yet unable due to his sickness.**

**Komamura didn't want to train Ichigo, simply because he couldn't find the time.**

**With that, the meeting had concluded and the Captain's returned to their quarters. Well, Yamamoto didn't… He went to see what Captain Soi-Fon was up too.**

_***Shiba Mansion***_

**Everyone had been wide-awake almost all night. The reason for that was Ichigo. They were worried about his whereabouts, despite both Kukkaku's and Yoruichi's reassurances.**

''**For the last time, me and Yoruichi checked up on him. He is completely fine.'' Said Kukkaku, who had been provoked by a lot of talking… Especially this early in the morning.**

''**But it has been a whole da…'' Uryu started saying, before Kukkaku interrupted him with a fist to the jaw.**

**She had knocked him out cold, breaking his glasses and nose in the process. Kukkaku then turned towards Chad and Orihime, and asked ''DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO ADD?''**

**Her tone was full of evil, as if Satan himself had spoken through Kukkaku. Upon hearing this, Chad just turned dark and shook his head, while Orihime did the same thing with a nervous laugh. The punch was so hard, that Orihime had to heal Uryu. After the Quincy was healed, he still felt a numbness in his jaw… That was quite strange, since Orihime's power manipulates time.**

**After that whole affair, everyone just went on with their activities. However they were still worried about Ichigo, but they were afraid of Kukkaku… So nobody has spoken what they had in mind.**

_***Sogyoku Hill***_

**The Head-Captain arrived , and in front of him was a scene to behold. Two 'young' lovebirds, sleeping in each others embrace. Yamamoto did not approve of passion getting in the way of work, but for Soi-Fon he decided to make an exception. He ruffled his long beard, then shunpo-ed in place, with a note in his hands… It read ''Kurosaki Ichigo, you and 2****nd**** Division Captain Soi-Fon have to report in to me as soon as possible. Signed Head-Captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto.''**

**Upon placing the note next to Ichigo, he went of silently… Not wanting to disturb them.**

**Another hour had passed before the couple woke up, both opening their eyes in the same time. Soi-Fon's and Ichigo's eyes had met, and remained in place for the next couple of seconds. Ichigo then yawned and asked ''How long were we out?''**

**Soi didn't know so she just raised her shoulders, while putting on a 'I don't know' face on. **

''**Well, I do feel comfortable like this… But seeing as how the sun is nearing it's peak, I'd say its about 8 maybe 9 A.M.'' said Ichigo, with a worried voice.**

**He had every right to be, I mean besides his friends he had to worry about Soi's reaction. She probably wouldn't feel happy about this.**

**Soi-Fon didn't seem to care all that much, until her hand slipped and touched the note that was left by the Head-Captain.**

**She picked up the note, and couldn't believe her eyes. It was a difficult moment for her, because now not only did Yoruichi know about this… Now Yamamoto did as well. She showed the note to Ichigo, who reacted similarly. **

**After that, they both picked themselves up and rushed towards the meeting hall… Or the 1****st**** Squad barracks if you will.**

_***2**__**nd**__** Squad Barracks***_

**Omaeda decided to take the initiative, seeing as how the Captain didn't yet return. He started drilling the men, forcing them to their limit. He however didn't do a thing, he was just sitting there not paying a single mind as to where his Captain is. It was enjoyable for him, seeing as how Soi was acting as a heartless, stuck-up bitch towards her men.**

'_**I wonder where she is?'**_** This thought came to his mind with one reason, he was hoping that she had died or something. As a lieutenant he would take her place if he did, but alas… He knew that her dying wouldn't happen… A man can dream right?**

**Some of his friends form the squad had placed a table in the courtyard, so he decided to join them.**

_***Captain's Meeting Hall***_

**Yamamoto was patiently waiting for the youngsters to appear. And it didn't take too long before they showed up.**

''**Why did you call for us Gramps?'' asked Ichigo, who wasn't aware of the Captain's meeting that went on a while ago.**

**Yamamoto simply stated ''There was a Captain's meeting.''**

'_**Does he address everyone so casually, that could get him in trouble.'**_** Thought a somewhat agitated Soi-Fon. She then bowed her head, and proceeded to say ''I apologize that I didn't show up at the Captain's meeting. I will endure any punishment you bestow upon me.'' She was somewhat worried, as she was the one that always forced the rules… And now broke them.**

**This statement triggered Ichigo's laughter, he couldn't believe how formal she was… Even before saying something like that.**

''**What's so funny Ichigo?!'' yelled Soi-Fon nervously.**

**Ichigo response was through laughter ''AHAAHAHAH, oh come on how much more stuck up can you get?''**

**This triggered a small fight, which was stopped by Yamamoto.**

''**Well… Now I see what has drawn you to Ichigo.'' Said the Head-Captain. This made Soi-Fon blush, as well as Ichigo… Besides, despite the embarrassment both of them enjoyed the attention they were getting.**

**Ichigo snapped out of it first, and asked curiously ''Is there a reason for you calling us here? I mean surely you didn't call us here to chat.''**

**Yamamoto nodded, the proceeded to say ''By Captain Soi-Fon's statement about the Captain's meeting, I am sure you know of it.'' The old man stopped to draw a long breath before continuing ''In the meeting, your future was discussed… To some extent that is. We were looking for a suitable candidate to train you, and from what I can see… We had found her.''**

**Soi-Fon knew what that meant, so she curiously asked ''Am I to accompany him to the Real World Head-Captain?''**

**Yamamoto then said in his usual manner ''No, Ichigo will prolong his stay here. He will be stationed in the 2****nd**** Squad's barracks.''**

**Ichigo was fine with that, but asked ''And how much will my stay be prolonged, exactly?''**

''**Once Soi-Fon thinks you are prepared… I shall grant you the ability to leave.'' Said Yamamoto in a curious tone. It was curious because this wasn't only an explanation, it was a test of Ichigo's temper.**

**Ichigo didn't react too harsh, he simply stated ''Fine, but my family has to be informed.''**

''**Alright, you two are free to leave. Continue with your activities as you see fit.'' Said Yamamoto.**

**The couple nodded, and went their way. Ichigo wanted to return to Sogyoku Hill, but Soi had something different in mind.**

''**Do you want to see where you'll be staying?'' asked Soi-Fon with a soft voice.**

**Ichigo was curious as to actually see the 2****nd**** Squad barracks, as he was trained by a former… and current Captain of the squad. Not to mention that the current one is his girlfriend, so he wanted to check out her squad. To her question he responded with a nod, and they made a detour.**

_***2**__**nd**__** Barracks Courtyard''**_

**Omaeda and a few of his friends set up a table, and were drinking sake, eating and playing cards. Much to their unfortune, the Captain showed up… With the Ryoka by her side.**

'_**Oh we're screwed.'**_** Thought every person at the table.**

''**Oh, I've been gone for one day… And you already made yourselves comfortable.'' Said Soi-Fon, who didn't notice the sake at first. She spotted it soon enough, and blissfully yelled ''IT ISN'T EVEN NOON AND YOU ARE ALREADY DRINKING!''**

**From that point on, it could only go downhill. For their punishment, Ichigo was going to be the one that leads the training. The two were quite similar as far as training goes, but the squad didn't know that. He was introduced as a personal trainee of their Captain, so they knew that training was going to be rough.**

_**CHAPTER 2 END**_

_**Guys I hope you liked it this far, because the Rescue Ark will be a prelude.**_

_**This will follow the Hueco Mundo ark, Invasion Ark and everything up to Ichigo regaining his powers.**_

_**If you want a lemon, let me know… I really don't want to put it in, but if reviewers say they want it… I can't fall short now can I.**_

_**Oh if you want to talk to me personally or see what I look like… Ask me through P.M. and I'll give you my FB address.**_

_**Again this has been checked many times, but if there are words missing. LET ME KNOW.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3 'Secrets Revealed'**_

**The entirety of 2nd Squad was preparing for training, running laps and doing basic warm-up exercises. Ichigo on the other hand was just observing the, seeing as how he didn't need warming up.**

**''Are you guys ready?'' asked Ichigo blankly.**

**Answers were something along the lines of ''Yes,sir!'' and ''Positive!''. Ichigo now knew why Soi was so formal, so couldn't help but chuckle inwardly a bit.**

**They started with running... But not average running, this was Ichigo's shunpo. Only Soi could keep up with him, while the rest were about 10-30 meters running continued for the next half hour. Upon finishing, Ichigo still didn't break a swear... And neither did Soi. He stood up on his arms against the wall, and started doing what seemed to be push-ups. Nobody could keep up... The 2nd Division was still resting from the first exercise, with the exception being Soi-Fon that is.**

**This stopped being a group practice, only Ichigo and Captain were training. They assisted each other in various ways, an example being Ichigo was doing normal push-ups... And Soi layed on his back doing sip-ups. The rest of the group were just watching this slowly turn into a contest of stamina. The exercises were brutal, and the Squad were wondering do they have to do that. Omaeda dared to ask, just to hear ''You are dissmissed.'' **

**This had aroused suspicion in the lieutenant. 'She usually doesn-t behave like this.' He thought while scratching his head in confusion. Most of the time, he was wrong in his assumptions... This time however, he suspected that Ichigo and his Captain share a special bond. I mean when you see them training, despite all muscle torture they go through... One look at each other puts a smile on their faces. Omaeda had reassesed the situation, and as they say 'Hit the nail right on the head.'**

**He couldn't be sure since there were no evidence to prove it, but upon seeing that the rest of the Squad was wondering... He was sure he isn't imagining anything. They were carefully observing what is going on, then Soi said... With a big grin ''Time for sparring. Are you up for it?''**

**''I thought you'd never ask!'' yelled Ichigo enthusiasticly.**

**The two instantly got ready, unsheathing their blades. Ichigo didn't want to strike first, so he waited. He knew that Soi enjoyed attacking first, and he'd have a better chance to return the hit. While thinking his plan through, he spotted Soi coming towards him. He parried her blade with Zangetsu, while holding it sideways and in one hand... His counter-attack was a punch, which was easily blocked by Soi-Fon. She was the master of hand-to-hand combat after all.**

**Ichigo knew that he had to block the incoming attack, but he couldn't... Soi was too fast, as she clocked him over the head with her foot. She then yelled mockingly ''What!? Are you getting tired Ichigo?!''**

**This made him enangared, so he shunpo-ed behind her. He awaited a hit, which came due his time. Soi didn't know this, but he could create clones with shunpo... And he had just done that. Upon realising her mistake, Soi turned around just to see Ichigo holding his fist close to her face. Being the gentleman that he is, he wasn't capable of hitting her. Now there was a unexpected turn, Soi grabbed his arm and slammed him into the ground. The floor was starting to crack, it had been a slam with a lot of force. If it was a 'normal' Soul Reaper... He would get his spine broken.**

_**'Seesh, she even throw hards.'**_** Thought Ichigo, who surprisingly wasn't in that much pain.**

**There was a dust of smoke surrounding him, but he saw a foot come down towards his head. It was an easy block, but he didn't counter yet.**

**The squad didn't see Ichigo, but they'd assumed he is wrecked by that. ''Captain, you have overdone it a bit.'' Said a frightened Omaeda.**

**Soi-Fon thought she had beat him, and was about to say something... But she got pulled into the smoke cloud. She saw Ichigo smiling, and that had hinted her that he had a plan.**

**There was a lot of rumbling going on from the cloud, but when the smoke cleared there was a sight to behold. Ichigo on top of Soi, with Zangetsu at her throat... While Suzumebachi was at his.**

**''Good job Ichigo, you are a lot better then the rest of these lumps.'' Said happily Soi-Fon.**

**Ichigo didn't see that as a compliment, yet he nervously replied anyway ''Umm... Thank, I guess.''**

**They both stood up, dusted themselves off and went inside the barracks. The rest of the Squad just went about their business. Soi-Fon showed him everything a barracks has, including the Squad's sleeping quarters.**

**When he saw the sleeping quarters, he asked curiously ''Am I staying here?''**

**''N-no! You are staying with me! In my quarters!'' loudly exclaimed Soi... While wearing a blush as well. **

**This had been loud enough for Omaeda to hear, who was in the room next to them... The dining hall, as if that were a surprise. He then slowly started eavesdropping on their conversation.**

**''So when do I get to see your room?'' asked Ichigo in a embarrassed tone.**

**This was still the issue, both of them were too damn shy. Alas, Soi grabbed his arm and led him to her room. With Omaeda tailing them, all the way there.**

**As they entered, Ichigo was bedazzeled. This room was about three times bigger than his living room. **_**'This is amazing, and to think I'll be staying here.'**_** Thought Ichigo.**

**He then spotted a bed, it was probably enough to fit him... But he had to ask ''Where am I going to sleep?''**

**Soi-Fon sighed, knowing that he just wanted her to say 'with me'. However she didn't give him that pleasure, just grabbed his arm and lead him towards the bed. **

**''I know what you are doing smartass.'' Said an embarrassed Soi-Fon.**

**This triggered a laugh from Ichigo, but then he got shoved onto the bed. Soi tried to turn around and walk out, but to no avail. He had grabbed her shoulder, forcing her to fall with him.**

**She fell directly on top of him, with her face only an inch away from his. Ichigo faired a lot better, seeing how they already slept together once. He really didn't mind being that close to her, so he just smiled. There was something about that smile that relaxed the small Captain, so she snuggeled closer to him... Seeking for every bit of warmth his body has to offer. Omaeda had seen all of this, and decided to tell it to the 'Gossip Queen' herself. He wanted this new information out, to humiliate the Captain to some extent. However, there was nothing for Soi to be embarrassed or humiliated about... But this plan seemed a lot better within his head.**

_**'Maybe she'll reward me'**_** Omaeda was thinking, while slowly making his way outside the barracks.**

**Around 5 minutes after he left, Ichigo said with a bit of disappointed in his voice ''I have to go and get my stuff here...'' Disappointment was due to the fact that he and Soi had to seperate for a while, which for some reason upset him... Just thinking about it did as well.**

**''Okay.'' Were the only words Soi could mouth, with the same reaction as Ichigo. When she saw that he was upsed about leaving... Even for a few hours, her heart was tearing itself apart. She cared for him, he is the only person she had affections for... Besides 'Lady' Yoruichi.**

**''Oh don't worry Ichigo, we will spend a lot of time together. You are staying here after all.'' Said the Captain with a reassuring smile.**

**This cheered Ichigo up a bit, so he slowly raised up savoring every moment in the embrace of the Captain. Upon standing up, he gave her a kiss... A quite passionate one. It had been a bit strange, they didn't know too much about each other, but they still loved each other beyond belief.**

**Ichigo shunpo-ed away towards the Shiba Mansion.**

_***10th Squad Barracks***_

**Omaeda had already made his way into the 10th Squad barracks, and started searching for Rangiku. Well, he had found her almost instantly... She was getting drunk with Kira, Hisagi and Renji.**

**''Oh, Omaeda... Come, come we have plenty of alcohol here!'' loudly and carelessly exclaimed Rangiku.**

**Omaeda rushed in there, and started drinking. Then he remembered what he came for, so he exclaimed ''Guess what I found out about my Captain?''**

**''What?'' asked Rangiku curiously, seeing as how Soi was a memeber of SWA... So she could share that info with the rest of the members.**

**Omaeda smiled, and loudly said ''She has a boyfriend!''**

**Upon hearing this statement, then processing it within their heads, the reactions were quite normal. **

**''She can be quite the stuck-up, but it really isn't something big a deal.'' Said Rangiku.**

**Omaeda just wanted to die of laughter, so he quickly exclaimed with tears in his eyes ''It's not even the best part, do you even know who is the guy?''**

**Everyone shook their heads, as there was nobody they could think of.**

**''It's the Ryoka, Ichigo Kuro-something or whatever.'' Said Omaeda through tears of laughter.**

**The reactions to that statement were as expected. Hisagi choked on his drink, Renji's jaw nearly hit the floor, and both Rangiku and Kire spit out their drinks in shock.**

**''H-her and I-I-Ichigo?'' Asked Renji sputtering all the way while doing so, as his brain could not comprehend the info it had just been given.**

**Omaeda pulled himself together, and continued ''Yeah, you heard right. Plus he is staying in the 2nd Squad's Barracks for the time being. In our Captain's quarters that is.''**

**Rangiku was a bit suspicious, so she decided to ask ''And how did you find this out?''**

**''I tailed the through the compound, just to find them laying down together in the Captain's bed.'' Exclaimed Omaeda, still trying to hold in the laughter.**

**Rangiku trusted him, so she sent a hell butterfly to inform the SWA for a urgent meeting. Hisagi, who had already been drunk snapped out of it. He went straight to his barracks to write about this. Renji went to confront Ichigo, and Kira didn't care all that much... So he stayed with Omaeda to drink and eat.**

_***2nd Squad Barracks***_

_**'He hasn't been gone for an hour, yet I still miss him... What is up with me.'**_** Thought Soi, but was distracted by a hell butterfly.**

**She allowed it to land on her hand, and give out the message. It had been and urgent SWA meeting, and she just sighed then got out of the bed, and one her way.**

_***Shiba Mansion***_

**''Hey look everyone, Ichigo is here!'' yelled and excited Orihime.**

**Kukkaku smirked, then exclaimed ''Oy, brat... How did the training go?''**

**Yoruichi turned towards her with a glare that could kill, menwhile Ichigo did the same thing to Yoruichi.**

**Then he turned back to Kukkaku and said ''Fine. Hey Uryu... What had happened to your jaw?''**

**Chad and Orihime discreetly pointed towards Kukkaku, who was smirking like a loon upon hearing Ichigo's question.**

**''I-I fell.'' Said Uryu, trying to hide the embarrassment for the sake of his pride.**

**Ichigo smiled, then said ''I see.''**

**Kukkaku yelled ''Come on you brats, lunch is ready!''**

**All of a sudden Renji appeared behind Ichigo, putting a hand on his shoulder. Ichigo turned around, as well as the rest of the group.**

**''I figured you'd be here.'' Said Renji in a calm tone.**

**''Hi Abarai-san!'' said Orihime in a cheery tone.**

**Renji turned, then said blankly ''Oh, hi Uryu, Orihime, Chad...'' then turned towards Ichigo and yelled ''So you told them, but not me!?''**

**Ichigo just scrached his head, wondering what this is all about. Then decided to ask ''What are you talking about?''. As strange as it may seem, he didn't know that this is about Soi-Fon... But he can be quite thick sometimes.**

**''About you relationship with 2nd Squad Captain!'' yelled a frustrated Renji, and after hearing that... Both Kukkaku and Yoruichi walked into the room.**

**The group was shocked, and Ichigo had his face flush. Renji had all of the comfirmation he needed so he unhanded him.**

**Uryu then asked, trying his best not to seem shocked ''When did this happen Ichigo?''**

**Ichigo sighed, then simply said ''Listen, I'll tell you while we are eating.''**

**Everyone was fine with that, even Renji was invited to dinner by Kukkaku. Everyone made their way towards the dining room.**

**It took some time, but when everyone took a seat Ichigo started explaining.**

_***SWA Meeting Room***_

**All the members were present, with Soi being the last one to arrive.**

**''Why did you call us here Rangiku?'' asked Nanao.**

**Yachiru added ''Yeah, you old meanie.''**

**Rangiku didn't react at Yachiru's statement because this was more important. She has then said with a smirk ''I wanted to talk about boyfirends, and those of you who had.'' Then turned and looked towards Soi ''And have one.''**

**Almost nobody ever had a boyfriend, with the exceptions being Rangiku and Soi. This question went on, to everyone... But when it had came to Soi, she got scared. She said embarrassingly ''NO!''**

**''Ohhhhh, why so defensive Captain... Could it be that you are hiding something?'' asked Rangiku teasingly.**

**Soi-Fon knew that she'd be exposed by Rangiku, so she decided to come clean. She slowly mumbeled ''Fi-fine, I do.''**

**This had been a shock for everyone (except Rangiku), so they decided to ask a lot of questions... The first one being ''Who is he?''**

**Soi-Fon opened her mouth, but words didn't come out. Rangiku decided to speak up, saying the following sentence ''Come on Captain, if you aren't going to say his name... I will.''**

**Soi-Fon exclaimed with supreme embarrassment ''I-Ichigo Kurosaki.''**

**This statement made a few jaws drop, and triggered Yachiru's laughter. Yachiru then sang in a annoying tone ''Captain and Ichi, sittin' on a tree...''**

**Soi-Fon was incredibly red, like she got sunburned or worse.**

**Rangiku then decided to ask a rather private question ''So, I he... You know... A monster in bed?'' similing while she 'trolled ' the small Captain.**

**Soi was implanted with a few pictures in her mind, but she became even more red. (I don't know how...)**

**She started shaking her head to get rid of those pictures, but they made her become more... Vigorous, at least through the next few questions. She knew that it was going to be a loooong day.**

_***Shiba Mansion***_

**Upon hearing everything... Top to bottom, of what Ichigo had said the group was surprised. Uryu was a bit worried about him, as well as Chad, but they didn't say anything. Orihime was quite sad due to obvious reasons, but was happy about the fact that Ichigo was happy. Renji was happy as well, but because he'll be able to train with Ichigo... And that's what he classifies as fun. Kukkaku an Yoruichi just looked at each other and smirked.**

**''I'd say that I've pretty much summed it all up.'' Said Ichigo right before taking a deep breath.**

**Uryu then asked, to revise what he just said ''So you are staying her, in the barracks of a Squad that your girlfriend is the Captain of?''**

**''Yup, that's right. Now I know this may be too much, but could you help me with my stuff?'' asked Ichigo.**

**Both Yoruichi and Uryu said the following sentence at the same time ''You know that you didn't bring anything with you... Right?''**

**Ichigo remembered that and then proceeded to facepalm.**

**''It's okay Ichigo, we know that besided being a prude... You can be quite thick sometimes.'' Said Yoruichi.**

**This had earned a rather energetic reaction from Ichigo, and laughter from the entirety of the room. She didn't expect however that her words would start a fight between Ganju, Renji and Ichigo. Needless to say, Kukkaku kicked their asses after that.**

_***SWA MEETING***_

**''That's nice and all, but you didn't have a date?'' asked Rangiku.**

**Soi just shook her head as a response.**

**Rangiku smirked, then exclaimed loudly ''Well girls, looks like we have a job to do.''**

**Soi was skeptical about this, seeing as how her and Ichigo weren't like most of the normal couples. To them dating is the same as sparring.**

**The girls went their way upon agreeing to meet in the Captain's chambers. Rangiku was supposed to get some nice clothes for both Ichigo, and Soi... Meanwhile the rest of the SWA had to get food, candles, beverages... etc.**

**When they have dispersed, Soi-Fon just sighed. She then decided to return to the barracks.**

_**-15 MINUTES LATER-**_

_***11th Squad Barracks***_

**Rangiku had entered Yumichika's chambers, decicive to ask for his help. He was the best man to consult as far as fashion goes, and he gladly shared it with others.**

**''Hey Yumichika, I need your help with something?'' said Rangiku in her usual, pleasant tone.**

**Yumichika, who was doing paperwork turned around and asked ''Out on a date again?''**

**Rangiku smirked then said ''You actually won't believe this, but I'm here on behalf of both Soi-Fon and Ichigo.''**

**''And why would that be?'' asked Yumichika, who clearly took interest.**

**Him and Rangiku had a 'best' firends relationship, seeing as how they were so simmilar. Both enjoyed gossip, fashion and make-up.**

**''They are actually a couple, and have been for a while.'' Said Rangiku dramatically.**

**Yumichika didn't believe it at first, but he got around to it. He didn't seem shocked, yet he was. He then displayed something that he 'had' that was good for Soi. It was a beautiful long yellow dress, which made Rangiku a bit jealous of Soi's size. And for Ichigo a white tux, followed with an amazing black shirt and a white bow tie.**

**Rangiku took those items, but before she went off Yumichika asked ''Is this supposed to be a secret?''**

**''Not really, no.'' Were the words mouthed by Rangiku before she dissapeared again.**

_***2nd Squad Barracks***_

**''Everything was ready, with the exception of clothes that is.'' Said Nanao.**

**Isane then asked ''So we are done? Can I return to my paperwork before Rangiku-san returns?''**

**Kyione laughed at this statement, seeing as how her sister was a work-a-holic. So she said ''No, you promised us you'd stay with us and drink.''**

**''B-but, but I have to work...'' said what seemed to be a sad Isane.**

**Kyione then decided to tease her sister ''Maybe you wanted this date? So you are feeling uncomfortable doing this work for Soi.''**

**All of Isane's blood rushed to her face, making her pass out in the process. Kyione and Nanao started panicking, while Nemu simply said ''Heart rate normal. She's alive.''**

**Finally Rangiku arrived, carrying a yellow dress in her hands.**

_**CHAPTER 3 END**_

_**This text has been checked a few times, but if there are any words missing... Let me know.**_

_**Tell me guys, would you like the bold turned off (put it within a review.)**_

_**Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 4 ''Before The Date''**_

_**This will be a shorter chapter, for obvious reasons. The next one will include two days of content.(6000-8000 words)**_

Soi-Fon had been shocked by how the dress Rangiku brought looked. It was 'her' colour and size, so she couldn't draw a breath... Due to the sheer excitement that is. She snagged the dress, and quickly changed into it. It was a prefect fit, as well as elegant. The dress hugged her body, showing the nice line and figure she has.

When the group saw her, reactions were as follows ''Oh, my, god... That dress looks amazing on you.'' And ''You look stunning, wow.''

All of these compliments made her blush, for she couldn't wait for Ichigo to see her. Then she remembered, and decided to ask... Curious as Soi is '' And what did you pick out for Ichigo?''

''You'll see soon enough.'' Said Rangiku, who was satisfied by Soi's reaction.

The Captain just nodded, while Nanao came close to Rangiku... And whispered ''Did you get Hisagi to bring Ichigo the suit?''

Rangiku just happily nodded, and they continued to prepare the room for the date.

_***Shiba Mansion***_

''Hmmm... So that's the trick behind it? I'd never expect that.'' Said Ichigo, who seemed a bit confused.

Yoruichi smirked, then said ''Well, try it... If you don't trust me.''

She had been explaining to him how to use shunpo more efficiently, or the trick behind it rather. Ichigo had tried everything she had said, and it seemed to work.

_'Byakuya... You may call yourself the King of flash, but this boy is the God of it.'_ Thought a still smirking Yoruichi.

She was quite satisifed with Ichigo, he was only 15... Yet he mastered flash step, to the point where he could beat her.

''Wow, nice!'' Loudly exclaimed Ichigo. Who was happy for the new skills he had just attained.

He saw a figure, with black, spikey hair approach. Although he didn't recognize him at first, he soon found out that it was Hisagi. He waved and yelled ''Oy, Hisagi!''

Hisagi smiled, then waved back... Soon enough they met face to face. Ichigo heard him say ''Come on, follow me.''

''And where to exactly?'' asked Ichigo, who was a bit curious... Seeing as how he wasn't best of firend with him.

Hisagi just repeated himself, and added another sentence ''We need to prepare you, so stop asking questions... And follow me.''

Ichigo nodded, and so they went off.

_***11th Squad Barracks***_

Yumichika, upon finishing his paperwork started looking for the Captain. After a few minutes, he found him in his quarters... Getting drunk with Ikkaku.

''Oh Captain, I have some BEAUTIFUL news!'' loudly exclaimed a excited Yumichika.

Kenpachi turned around and blanky asked ''What is it?''

''2nd Squad Captain... Soi-Fon has a boyfriend.''

Both Ikkaku, and Kenpachi just went back to the game... Being uninterested in gossip.

Upon seeing this, Yumichika got a bit mad... So he then said ''And Ichigo, is none other than her boyfriend.''

Ikkaku heard that, and started choking on his drink. Kenpachi however, still didn't seem to care. He was uninterested in Ichigo's private life... Fighting him was all he cared about.

Ikkaku was the one that started talking ''Ichigo, and... She? Really? OF ALL THE PEOPLE, THEY ARE A COUPLE?''

Yumichika just smiled and nodded, he liked the attention... Despite it wasn't crediting him, or diverted to him for that matter. After that, Ikkaku just sighed and said ''Let's continue.''

They continued with their drinking, and Yumichika had joined them.

_***7th Squad Barracks***_

Hisagi led Ichigo to his barracks, with Ichigo still wondering what this is all about. As they entered Hisagi's quarters, there was a big surprise. Kira and Iba were there as well.

''Will someone tell me what is going on?!'' yelled Ichigo, who was beyond frustrated at this point.

Hisagi sighed and exclaimed ''You are going on a date.''

This freaked out Ichigo, since he thought it's a blind date... And last he checked he was in a relationship. So he tried to say something, yet was cut-off by Kira.

''Don't worry, SWA did this for you and Captain Soi-Fon.'' Said Kira in a polite manner.

This had shocked Ichigo, so he asked ''Wait... You know? And what the hell is SWA?!''

''Kurosaki-san please stop talking, and put this on!'' Yelled Tetsuzaemon, handing him the tux.

That had scared Ichigo a bit, since he didn't know Iba. He then went ahead and changed into his new attire. When he had come out, everyone gave him thumbs up. He looked really good, the tux made him look rather inteligent, and sofisticated for that matter.

Their chatter got interrupted by a knock on the door. Kira went on, and opened it. It was Byakuya, who had to pick up some paperwork from Squad 7, and seeing as how they didn't have a Captain... All that work fell onto Hisagi.

''Shuhei-san, I am here fo...'' Byakuya started saying, before seeing Ichigo.

To everyones surprise, he didn't ask why he was here or anything similar. He just asked ''Where did you get those clothes, since I'd be more than interested in taking them.''

This had shocked everyone in the room, but still Hisagi mouthed ''Yumichika gave them to him for a date.''

This aroused suspicion in Byakuya, who had thought at first that it's Rukia... That'll go out with him. He was also curious as to who it was, so he asked ''And... Who are you going with?''

''Wait, you don't know? It's Captain Soi-Fon.'' Said Kira, which earned him a death glare form Ichigo.

This made Byakuya feel relieved, as it wasn't Rukia he was going out with... But then it hit him _'This brat is dating a Captain? Well, seeing as how it's Soi-Fon... He's a very unlucky man.'_ Byakuya felt sorry for him, since the Soi he knew was quite the bitch... But he didn't say anything. Byakuya feeling sorry for Ichigo... Now we've seen it all.

Hisagi then rushed towards the table, grabbed the papers, and handed them to Byakuya. The Captain just left, without as much as a goodbye.

''I'll be back soon Ichigo, I need to do something.'' Said Hisagi all of a sudden.

He had to go aand inform Rangiku that Ichigo is ready for the date, and check with them when is he supposed to send him.

''Alright.'' Answered Ichigo, who stayed behind with Kira and Iba.

It was a perfect time for them to get to know one-another, seeing as how Ichigo is staying in Seretei. They started talking about him, his power and how did he attain it.

That chat didn't last too long, since Izuru asked him ''Kurosaki-san, how did you... You know, bag a girl such as Captian Soi-Fon?''

This had made him blush a bit, but then he answered ''To be honest, I didn't. It just happened all of a sudden.''

''Yeah right, like we are supposed to belive that!'' Exclaimed Iba loudly.

''I'm serious!'' said Ichigo, right before telling them about that day.

When he was done, they were both surprised... Seeing as how he didn't really do anything, so it was safe to assume that she bagged him. Not the other way around.

They continued talking for a while... Waiting for Shuhei to return.

_***2nd Squad Barracks***_

The SWA was going through a similar process, they were asking Soi the same questions... And upon answering, everyone was shocked at the same thing. ('the reverse bagging xD')

There were talking, up until Hisagi showed up and said ''Everything is ready on our end... When should I send him?''

''Well, now would be a good time... It's 7 P.M.'' exclaimed Rangiku with glee. She couldn't wait to see how this turns out.

''Okay.'' Said Shuhei before dissapearing with shunpo.

_**CHAPTER 4 END**_

_**Guy the next chapter will come out in the next tow day, my friend is getting married... So there will be a lot of drinking all around, therefore I'll delay the chapter. I don't want it to turn out shit.**_

_**Please if there are words missing, let me know.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5(final) ''The Date''**_

Upon hearing Rangikus words, Hisagi went straight towards his barracks. It happened at an incredible speed, so he arrived in 3-4 minutes. Hisagi opened the door, then blankly exclaimed ''It is time.''

''Alrighty, how do I look?'' asked Ichigo, who wanted to be at his prime.

Hisagi, Kira and Tetsuzaemon just nodded, meaning they thought he was 'ok'. He then used his newly aquired speed to arrive quite early. So early that in fact the SWA were still there.

They didn't notice him at first, but then he cleared his throat to get their attention. When he was seen, the SWA members dispersed... But they actually hid on the support beams above them.

Ichigo then noticed Soi-Fon, and to his eyes... She was beyond a mere godess. ''Yo-You look... Wow!'' said Ichigo, whose brain had just left him.

Soi was checking him out, his outfit made him seem classy... And mature. ''You ain't too bad yourself.'' Said Soi with a mellow tone.

Soi decisevly went to take a seat, but Ichigo beat her to it. He pulled out a chair like a gentleman, which just earned him more points form Soi.

They both finally sat down, and started eating. It had been surprising, the fact that the meal wasn't too silent. They seemed to enjoy themselves... They talked, and talked, and talked. However Ichigo noticed that Soi-Fon was uneasy about someting, it was then that he felt Rangiku and the rest of the SWA above them.

He knew what he had to do, so he winked at Soi-Fon. With Yoruichi's tricks, he left a clone of himself sitting at the table, while appearing above the SWA's members.

They hadn't yet noticed him, so he lodly yelled in a malific tone ''BOOOO!''

Now they all just slammed down, but before being caught disperesd everywhere. This event had triggered laughter from Soi-Fon, which was something rare. She couldn't believe at what had just happened, seeing as how not even Yoruichi could make her laugh... From the heart.

Ichigo had enjoyed that, and started smirking. ''Oh, ain't this lovely... I made you laugh!'' loudly exclaimed Ichigo, as if he'd just slain a dragon... However that would have been easier then making Soi laugh.

This triggered a blush, and a remotely fast response ''Wow, even I am a bit surprised by that. Nobody could do this, not even Lady Yoruichi.''

Ichigo was happy, yet decided to tease a bit ''Maybe I am just too charming.''

''Maybe, but you'll never know from me!'' exclaimed Soi, who was rather embarrassed.

Ichigo sighed and said ''Relax, there is no need to be so uptight. I AM your boyfriend after all.''

For some reason, Soi-Fon seemed to be satisfied by that response. She loved the attention she was getting, and wanted to relish it as much as possible. Ichigo saw that, and answered her 'plea' as he started giving her a bit too much attention. Not that she took offense or anything.

They continued the meal, complimenting each other every chance they got. After that, they returned to the place where it had all started. The Sogyoku Hill.

They started a rather passionate make-out session. It seemed to last for days, at least to them. They knew that SWA was around them, hiding... But they paid no mind to that. They were interuppted however, as they spotted Kenpachi and Byakuya having a disagreement. Needless to say, that led to a fight, so the couple had to move... Yet they couldn't, they didn't have a 'escape route'. Kenpachi and Byakuya started duking it out, with Kenpachi swinging like a madman.

He had noticed the couple, and gestured with his head towards them. Byakuya caught that, and they played it off. Byakuya shunpoed away, leaving them in peace... Zaraki followed, but that goes without saying right?

Soi and Ichigo enjoyed their a few more moments together, before having to return to the HQ.

''So, this is awkward.'' Said Ichigo, who was changing back to his Black kimono.

Soi didn't say anything, but felt the same way. Soon however, all that was reduced to comfort. The couple sprung into the bed, cuddling, and sharing gentle touches.

To both of them it had been clear... That they found each others half.

_**Chapter 5 End.**_

_**Now I do apologize about the claim of 5000 word in the next chapter. I am working with Elemental77 on a new fanfic, which will be posted on his page. I would highly advise you check out his writings, if you haven't already that is.**_

_**There will be another fanfic about Soi and Ichigo. It will be called ''After the Date'' and it will be M rated.**_

_**I hope you liked it this far, but in a month or so the ''After the Date'' will come out on.**_


End file.
